Nggak Peka
by Ohime8
Summary: hinata itu cewek cantik,baik, lemah lembut gak salah lagi kalo hinata jadi cewek idaman hampir setiap cowok-cowok, dibalik kesempurnaan itu hinata punya sifat lemot bin polos yang biki dia gak peka, terus gimana nasib cowok-cowok yang pengen nembak hinata ya? langsung aja tengok ceritanya


Hinata hyuga seorang gadis cantik baik lemah lembut memiliki banyak teman tapi satu kekurangannya yaitu orangnya tidak peka dan sedikit lemot. Disuatu pagi di SMA konoha di ruangan kelas 2 E

"hei hinata mau sampai kapan kau sendiri? Lihatlah aku, inochan bahkan tenten chan saja sudah memiliki pacar" sakura bertanya degan serius pada gadis didepannya ini yang juga mendapat anggukan setuju dari temannya ino dan tenten

"e-eh? Pacar? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih belum memiliki pacar sakura chan" memberikan tatapan polos pada teman-temannya

"kau bertanya'KENAPA?' ya tuhan hinata chan... apa di umurmu yang hampi 18 tahun ini apa kau tak pernah berniat untuk memiliki pacar?" sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, hinata adalah temannya dari sd smp hingga sma, jadi ia tau bahwa hinata tak pernah memiliki pacar satu pun ia teringat saat tahun terakhirnya di smp

(flash back)

Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna putih pria itu cukup tampan dan populer, dia bernama toneri teman seangkatan yang berada di kelas c dan toneri adalah seorang mantan ketua osis jadi semua orang pasti menganalnya , toneri berjalan menghampiri hinata yang kebetulan sedang menobrol dengan dirinya

"a-ano hi-hinata chan, bi-bisakah aku berbicara deganmu" tanya toneri dengan sedikit terbata karena gugup

"e-eh, apa aku mengenalmu?" pertanyaan itu membuat toneri pundung dipojokan, bagaimana tidak ia toneri mantan ketua osis yang selalu populer di smpnya tapi gadis di depannya tak mengenalnya? "go-gomen aku benar-benar tak tau siapa dirimu" hinata sedikit merasa berslah melihat toneri tiba-tiba pundung, dan sakura yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli, ya begitulah hinata ia tak terlalu memperdulikan sekeliling jika tak menyangkut tentang teman-teman dekatnya saja

Toneri kembali bangkit ia segera mengambil sesuatu dalam kantung celananya digenggamnya benda itu lalu

"hinata ulurkan tanganmu aku ingin memberikan sesuatu" agak ragu hinata mengulurkan tangannya, dan ia menerima benda itu hinata melihat benda yang diberikan pada toneri degan sedikit bingung 'untuk apa toneri memberikannya sebuah kancing? Apakah ia disuruh untuk membantu menjahitkan kancing itu?' itulah yang terfikirkan oleh hinata

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah dering ponsel terdengar, ternyata ponsel itu milik hinata

"mo-moshi moshi?"

" A-ah nii san, apa?"

" O-oh baiklah kalau begitu tunggu sebentar"

"ha'ai"

Tut tut tut

Itulah yang terdengar ditelinga toneri yang sedang berharap-harap cemas namun tiba-tiba saja moment itu terpotong oleh dering hp

"a-ano bagaimana hinata chan?" hinata masih tak mengetahui maksud pertanyaan toneri, akhirnya hinata menyimpulkan bahwa toneri benar akan memintanya untuk menjahit kancing itu, dan..

"go-gomen toneri san aku tak bisa" sambil mengembalikan kancing itu pada toneri mendengar itu toneri langsung sedih " maafkan aku karena aku tak pandai menjahit, dan gomen niisan telah menungguku di parkiran jaa" hinata meninggalkan toneri yang sedang cengo

" menjahit?" apakah hinata mengira dirinya memberi kancing itu agar hinata membantu menjahitkan kancing itu? Toneri hanya terbengong menatap kepergian hinata

"buahhahahahaha... kau benar-benar hahah.. haduh perutku sampai sakit gara-gara mendpat tontonan gratis seperti itu hahaha.." Sakura yang menyaksikan keadaan itu dari awal hingga akhir tak kuat menahan tawanya, namun ia segerra menghentikan tawanya ketika dilihat toneri semakin pundung

"bersabarlah, hinata chan memang begitu, memang diotaknya tak pernah ada kamus romantis bahkan cinta" sambil menepuk pundak toneri dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan toneri

(end flashback)

"hahahahaha... " setelah tiba-tiba sakura melamun diacara mengobrolnya dengan hinata tenten dan ino, sakura tertawa tiba-tiba membuat ketiga orang disana menatap heran

"hei jidat apa kau tak apa-apa? Tiba-tiba diam tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang kerasukan" ino menyuarakan kata-katanya

"ehh hahaha tadi aku hanya teringat kejadian lucu yang dilakukan hinata chan saat smp" jawab sakura yang masih ingin tertawa mengingat kejadian itu lagi

"e-eh aku? Memangnya aku knp sakura chan?" tanya hinata

"saat kau dan toneri itu"

"toneri?" hinata berusaha mengingat kejadian saat bersama toneri ia berfikir bahwa tak ada yang lucu saat itu

"hei-hei ceritakan pada kami apa itu" sahut tenten

"oke baik, begini ceritanya" sakura mulai menceritakan kejadian itu dari awal hingga akhir, dan akhirnya membuat ino dan tenten ikut tertawa terbahak bahak

"puh..hahahahahaha, kau sungguh polos hinata chan" tenten berusaha menahan tawanya

"hahaha benar kata tenten bagaimana mungkin kau mengira kalau sii toneri itu menyuruhmu menjahit heh?" tanya ino tertawageli

"a-aku tak tau jika i-itu pernyataan cinta, soalnya tiba-tiba toneri memberiku sebuah kancing akhirnya aku mengira toneri menyuruhku menjahit" hinata menggembungkan pipinya yang merona ia sedikit malu, ia baru tau bahwa dulu itu toneri sedang menyatakan cinta padanya

"hahaha yasudahlah hinata chan toh itu sudh terjadi, tapi aku sedikit kasihan pada temanmu yang bernama toneri itu" ino sedikit iba membayangkan betapa cengonya toneri mendapat respon seperti itu dari hinata.

"haah sudah jam segini sensi tak masuk masuk, 20menit lagi bel istrirathat, bagiamana jika kita ke kantin?" tanya sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh teman-temannya kecuali hinata, temannya itu sangat rajin ia tak pernah meninggalkan kelas jika benar-benar telah usai.

"ayolah hinata chan"

"hmm baiklah sakura chan"

"yey"

Mereka ber 4 berjalan menuju kantin, setibanya di kantin

"waaah sakura chan dan teman-temannya ada disini..." seorang senpai dengan rambut blonde yang tengah duduk bergerombol dengan 3 temannya tiba-tiba datang menghampiri sakura mendegar itu ketiga teman sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang duduk disana, tepat disana ya mereka adalah gerombolan yang berisikan pacar sakura,tenten,ino, kakak hinata dan seorang degan kepribadian seperti es

Para laki-laki itu ikut menghampiri pacar mereka dan mereka menobrol sangat asik dan melupakan kehadiran hinata yang mati kutu ditengah acara 'bertemu pacar' bahkan sepupunya 'neji' juga tak merasakan kehadirannya masih asik berbincang degan tenten chan

Akhirnya hinata berjalan menuju penjual jus

'huh mereka itu, aku kan jadi mati kutu' hinata mengeluh sambil menunggu jus pesanannya

"jus tomat 1 tanpa gula" suara tegas terkesan dingin menyapa indra endengaran hinat, dan reflek ia memutar tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siap pemilik suara itu, dan ternyata itu adalah laki-laki menyeramkan salahsatu grombolan neji-nii

"apa kau lihat-lihat" nyali hinata menciut dan membalikkan kembali posisi badannya

"nona .. nona pesanan anda sudah siap"

"e-eh terimakasih" hinata segera melangkahkan kembali menuju tempat duduknya, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya dicegah oleh sebuah tarikan ia menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki menyerampan itu menahan tangannya

"a-ano ada ap-apa? Apakah ada perlu denganku?" hinata bertanya sambil tergagagp

"hn"

"hn?" hinata menirukan 2 konsonan itu ia tak mengerti maksut 'hn' itu sendiri

Setelah menerima dan membayar pesanannya sasuke menarik hinata menuju sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di kantin mereka masih terdiam, hinata yang merasa tak nyaman degan kesunyian ini akhirnya meminum jus stoberi miliknya

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" suara sasuke mengalun , namun hinata masih tetap meminum jusnya ia sangat menyukai jus stroberi

"aku menyukai sesuatu"

"sesuatu itu sangat manis"

"sesuatu itu berada dekat deganku"

"aku menginginkannya, namun mungkin seseorang tak akan mengijinkanku memilikinya"

"heiii apa kau mendengarku?" sasuke agak sebal gadis didepannya tak menanggapi perkataanya sama sekali

"eh-eh, ya aku mendengarkannya" hinata menhentikan meminum jusnya dan menjawab pertanyaan sasuke, namun sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk

"la-lalu jika kau suka mengapa tidak memintanya, mungkin saja seseorang itu akan mengijinkanmu memilikinya" hinata bertanya lebih lanjut agar ia tak dikira mengacuhkan pria didepannya.

"me-memang apa yang kau sukai itu, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu" sasuke tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun Hinata kembali meminum jusnya, tiba-tiba telunjuk sasuke mengarah pada hinata. Hinatapun berfikir 'jadi dari tadi teman niisan nya ini menginginkan jus stoberi hinata namun jika ia menginginkan jus stoberi mengapa ia malah memesan jus tomat? Mungkin laki-laki ini sedng tak punya uang'

"o-oh.. jadi kau menginkannya? Tenang saja aku tak keberatan kok,Mengapa kau tak bilang?" hinata tersenyum sasuke lega ternyata perasaanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun tiba-tiba sasuke mengrenyitkan keningnya karena hinata menyodorkan jus stoberix.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi 'taksuka/bingung?' pada sasuke akhirnya bertanya

"bukankah yang kau inginkan jus stoberi ku?, ini kau boleh mengambilnya" degan senyuman polos tanpa dosa hinata mengatakan hal itu Dan kata-kata itu membuat sasuke cengo degan mulut terbuka tak elitenya

Tamat

"aku menyukai sesuatu" (kau orangnya)

"sesuatu itu sangat manis" (itulah sosok dirimu yang membuatku mencintaimu)

"sesuatu itu berada dekat deganku" ( ya kau memang dekat deganku tepat didepanku)

"aku menginginkannya, namun mungkin seseorang tak akan mengijinkanku memilikinya" (aku menginginkanmu, tapi neji sepupumu yang sangat over protective itu tak mungkin mengijinkanku memilikimu)


End file.
